


A too narrow hall for seven people

by TheAnderfelsOne



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anders is a violonist like his looking aler ego in our world David Garrett!, M/M, Roomates, secret relationship not so secret, sexual tensions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnderfelsOne/pseuds/TheAnderfelsOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A morning in a happy apartement...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A too narrow hall for seven people

Garrett raped at the door, “Anders! Open the door, I need to shave.”

“Garrett, I’m using the toilet!”  Anders sighed exasperatedly. He was reading the formula of his favorite champoo, while indeed using the toilet…

Garrett groaned deep in his throat. “Aw come on, It’s not like I haven’t seen you taking a piss hundred times before already.” He said rolling his eyes to door.

Carver had the best unfortunate timing again as he passed by the narrow hall at that exact moment to hear something he really didn’t need to know and threw his brother’s back a frosty glare.

“Garrett, I’m not taking a piss!” Anders called out, frowning offensively, though no one would really see it.

“Whateveer. Let me in.”

A flushing sound was heard and a moment later, Garrett pushed open the door as soon as the _click_ of the lock was heard. Carver only caught a shot of blond beside the sink as Garrett pushed his way inside the also narrow bathroom and closed the door behind him. And with another _click,_

He locked it.

Carver’s blue eyes screwed into slits.

He knew he should have never agreed to live with his big brother and his riot of crazy freaks he kept as friends. But it was either this or returning home where his mother will make his life a living hell for dropping school without telling her.

So one night he picked up few belonging and took the train to Kirkwall. Maker knew he had no choice. It was either that or sleep under the bridge or between two cars. Garrett left home because of his admission in Kirkwall’s university. So maybe he’ll try to have a fresh start from there too. But Garrett agreed to keep him under his roof under one condition. He goes back to school. Their mother had been outraged. But Carver had passed his exam’s entrance and Garrett reassured her that he’ll keep an eye on his brother’s studies from now on. Either ways, it was that, or join the army.

Only he thought he’ll be living in his brother’s apartment. Not his brother's apartement shared with his shady cool-mob best friend, a pantless girl working part time in a strip club, the school’s manwhore, and the ex boyfriend of his current boyfriend. Or whatever the fuck was their current relationship.

“Where is Garrett?” Nate jerked him out of his door scowling. Carver looked up to see him buttoning up his coat hastily. “I can’t find the keys to my car and I know he used it last night to pick up Anders from his late musical lessons.” He said with a non committal scoff that should have gone unnoticed but wasn’t.

Two years of living under the same roof with this circle of people and he still couldn’t understand how some haven’t yet killed some.

“He’s in the bathroom.” Should he share the detail… hum. Why not. Maybe a nice swearing match will improve his sulking mood. “ _With Anders_.” He added under a well hidden smirk and twisting his voice to make it sound too devilish for his own pretty looks.

Yep.  He wondered how this guy hasn’t come to fists with his brother yet. ‘Cause as much as his brother mattered more than any of those freaks living with him, he had to admit that Garrett was sometimes not short of an asshole. Maybe Nate and Anders had officially split up for year now, but Garrett had subtly flirted with the blond almost a week and two hours later. And from what he saw so far, Carver was sure Nate was not totally convinced by their whole breaking up and staying friends thing. Maybe he wanted a chance to fix what they had?

_Big fat chances with cockblock Garrett Hawke._

Nate confessed to him one night – after three rounds of booze at the bar – that sometimes, he suspected Garrett was the reason of their break up. That he wondered if they haven’t live all together, their relationship would have lasted somehow.

He told him Garrett had seduced his boyfriend at some point. But he didn’t want to accuse Anders of cheating because he had no proof at all.

Living in the same roof is good proof enough he had wanted to say. And what did it mean the way their relationship had escalated so quickly after their break up. Yeah they moved on, and he knew Nate went on a few dates ever since. But when he stood from afar and watched the three of them, he saw the guy’s disapproving frown when Garrett groped (funnily) Anders’ waist from behind in the kitchen. The way Anders squirmed under his startling touch but never pulled away… how Garrett made a point of picking up Anders after his late violin’s classes.

How his brother took a habit in sharing the bathroom with him and locking the door behind them…

Yeah. Nate was not all too happy to see his ex boyfriend being locked in the bathroom with his big brother.

Nate stomped toward the bathroom. Loud enough, Isabela popped her sleepy head from her own bedroom, a hand scratching her mussed glittery hair. “Whadafuck s’going on...”

“Garrett? Where did you put my keys. I have a fucking important appointment in less than ten minutes.” Nate aggressively growled at the door.

“Nate, would you turn down the volume a little? Some people have actually worked till three am in this fucking house.” Isabela groaned tiredly in the hallway with still half closed eyes.

“Oh Nate! Can you wait for me?” Anders voice surprised him from the inside. “I need a ride to the music store and it’s in your way_ _what_”_ Something dropped in a loud _thud._ And everyone in the narrow hall could imagine how it must be really crowded in there with the two of them. Muffled whispers and movements were heard and then a low chuckle.

_Fucking great._

“They’re in the pocket of my blue jacket.” Hawke answered easily.

_What the fuck are they doing it there!?_

If scowls could kill, that door would have shattered from Nate’s intense glare - and Carver was convinced that anyways, the man was two heart beats away from breaking down the door with one kick of his heavy winter boot.

But he didn’t need to nurse on the possibility. The door opened up suddenly, and Anders emerged from it. In the background Garrett was shaving leisurely facing the mirror.

_Yeah as if you were just innocently shaving your scruffy beard all the fucking time you horndog._

“Sorry Nate. I’ll go fetch the keys, just wait for me outside.” Anders quickly offered when he saw Nate's seething glare. He smiled up at him all fresh clean and shiny, trying to draw Nate’s attention back to him.

Nate ended up meeting his eyes and swallowed back whatever nasty comment he was about to spit out. Anders’ amber hued eyes worked like a hypnotic talisman. And just like that, his fist unclenched, and the tight line of mouth relaxed.

“I’ll wait outside. Hurry up.” He said shortly. And he turned away, barreled out of the hall, roughly bumping shoulder with one Sebastian who spilled some of his glass of milk on the floor. “Yeah good morning to you too.”  He sighed half annoyingly. “What’s wrong with him?” he asked, turning to face Carver and the rest.

“uhh… story of this too narrow apartment’s life.” Isabela dismissed with a bored eye roll.

“Anders.” Garrett called out.

Anders turned, “I need to go Garrett.” But he still approached the man.

Hawke murmured something to him. Something that made Anders shook his blond ponytailed head.

Garrett hummed appreciatively and pulled away. But not before smearing playfully a dollop of shaving cream on the tip of Anders’ nose with his finger.

 It sickened him. For reasons he didn’t want to pause and think about. So Carver turned away, picked up his leather jacket and stormed out of the house in his turn.

Maybe he should have joined the army after all…

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what's this. I was sitting in the same position as Anders one day, playing farm saga, when I thought, hey, Anders could be in this situation too! It would be funny! and to make things more cracky, one Hawke completly unbothered with Anders doing his stuff beside XD  
> Aaah the joys of living couples on the same roof!  
> thus, this was born on my iphone notepad lol.  
> Forgive my english again, Hope it's not too awful x_x


End file.
